Persona 3 Fes After Story
by DJstorywriter08
Summary: The Story After Persona 3 Fes. One week after their journey through the Abyss of Time Aigis with her friends will continue the life of a normal high school seniors or so she thought before she meets with a guy in the cemetery
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I walk down the street. I remember each and every detail towards my destination. As if my body leads me to that familiar place where I have discovered many things, some are good memories. While many are bad, though I treasure both of them in my heart, I opened my eyes and I stood in front of the dorm.

Yes the dorm where I made so many friends. Friends that I shall protect and cherish, I opened the doors and memories flooded my vision

"_Welcome back Aigis" _Mitsuru-sempai would say to me

Koro-chan and Ken-kun would play at the living room

"_Hey Aigis just in time for dinner"_ Yukari-chan would say as I walk in the kitchen.

Akihiko-sempai and Junpei-san would be laughing as they told stories and he would sit there with them listening to their stories. He would turn to me, smile and say

"_Welcome back"_

"Minato-san" I murmured then the memory faded. I stood at the entrance of the dorm. It was dark, cold and lastly no one is here.

I would come here when I feel I must. So much has happened as we stayed here last year. The Dark hour, shadows, nyx, and the abyss of time.

"I knew you would come here"

I turned around and saw Yukari-chan near the entrance.

"Yukari-chan" I said for I do not know how to explain

Yukari stood near me and held my hand.

"Let's head back to our dorm" She said

"I shall head there later." I said and she smiled for she knew how I felt about this dorm

"Take your time" She said before she left me alone inside the dorm.

I closed my eyes and I saw Minato-san standing in front of me

"I shall leave now" He smiled and I walked out the dorm.

The sun was about to set. And tomorrow would be the first day of school. We will be seniors, Akihiko and Mitsuru-sempai would go to college. Ken-kun, Fuuka-san and Junpei-kun decided to live at their own homes with their families, while I and Yukari stay at another dorm.

Before I head back I decided to head to a place where I could tell him how I am doing. As I got there I notice someone was there. I walked closer and that person was a young boy. He was talking to him, when I approached him he looked startled and was about to run when I grabbed his hand

"Please do not go" I said he didn't face me and his face was under the hood of his jacket. He had a backpack on his back too

I looked down at his gravestone.

Here Lies

Minato Arisato

A Good friend and Family

To all of us

Near it was a bouquet of flowers. I smiled and looked at the boy letting go of his hand. He didn't run but he didn't look at me instead he sat down near Minato-san's grave

"Do you know him?" I asked the boy.

The boy must be a year younger than ken but I still do not know what he looks like. But the boy didn't move as he stared at Minato-san's grave.

"He was someone who took care of me when I was young, and Mom and dad were in the hospital after an accident" the boy said.

We both stared at Minato-san's grave but I am curious about this boy. Who is he? Is he related to Minato-san? I saw tears fall from the boy's chin to his hands. And that is when I noticed

"Did you not know he passed away last month?" I asked

He wiped the tears away with his sleeves and nodded.

"The last time he and I talked was before he decided to go back here" He said in a low voice.

"How long did you know him?" I asked

The boy turned to me and the wind blew his hood off showing his face. I was completely shocked. When I was about to say something I heard footsteps coming closer. Both I and the boy turned to see who it was. The boy ran away once I turned to face him again and he was gone.

I was about to chase after him when the person who was walking towards me came closer.

"Huh, Aigis is that you?" I turned and saw Akihiko-sempai with flowers around his right arm.

"Good Afternoon Akihiko-sempai I did not know you would be here"

Akihiko-sempai stood beside me and placed the flowers near the flowers the boy left. Then he knelt down and prayed.

"I wanted to visit him, shinji and miki before I go to Tokyo. But I didn't expect to see you here" Akihiko-sempai said as he finished praying.

But I did not spoke. I just stared at where the boy ran out from. Akihiko-sempai noticed my silence and looked at the flowers the boy brought.

"These are nice flowers. Nice choice Aigis" he said.

"I did not brought those flowers sempai" I said and he looked confused I looked at him and continued

"A boy came here and offered those flowers to Minato-san."

"He must have known Minato then" Akihiko-sempai said

I walked to where I last saw him before he vanished from the edge of the Cemetery and I saw that he had dropped something that even brought memories to me. Akihiko-sempai was behind me

"Found something Aigis?" He asked but I felt as if the world was spinning

"That boy has a reason to visit Minato-san" I said as I stood up holding what the boy left

I gave it to Akihiko-sempai and his eyes looked as shocked as I am when I was the object.

"It can't be. He never told us, it's not possible" Akihiko-sempai said in disbelief

"He told me Minato-san took care of him when he was young and his parents were in the hospital after an accident" I told him and Akihiko-sempai was completely speechless.

He looked at the object in his hands and I still felt as if the world was still spinning.

"That boy might be Minato-san's younger brother" I said which felt as if my body was shot by a bullet.

Akihiko-sempai and I looked at the object in his hands. A pair of round head phones silver in color with a name glued on one of them

"Minaru Arisato"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Akihiko-sempai and I walked away from the cemetery in silence. Akihiko-sempai held on the boy I mean Minaru-kun's head phones. As we got to iwatodia strip mall we ate at Octopia in silences

"Should we tell the others about Minaru-kun?" I asked Akihiko-sempai

He shook his head and sighed

"For now let's keep this between us. Mitsuru is already at Tokyo U. Ken and koromaru are adjusting to his Uncle's home. And you, Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei has school to worry about."

"But what if he is Minato-san's brother?" I asked him and even the idea worries him.

"For now I'll call and ask the principal of my college that I'll arrive there next week." Akihiko-sempai said then sat straight.

"I'll try to look for him and after the opening ceremony tomorrow. Meet me here and we'll search together. If he is Minato's little brother he has to know what happened to him" Akihiko-sempai said

I can see it in his eyes and I can feel it deep inside me the same guilt that all of us had when Minato-san died and our journey through the abyss of time.

"I think I cannot bring myself to tell him what happened to his brother." I admitted

"Neither could I. He may come to hate us but we have to tell him everything since he lost his brother" Akihiko-sempai added.

Akihiko-sempai walked me back to the dorm me and Yukari-chan are staying. At the door we said farewell. Akihiko-sempai held on to the head phones of Minaru-kun.

"Where have you've been? It's almost curfew and I was getting worried." Yukari-chan said as came in our room

"I am sorry that I worried you. I have just visited Minato-san before I headed back" I said and Yukari-san instantly understood.

"It does seem right to visit him before the semester begins." Yukari-san said as I her smile.

After dinner Yukari talked to me about how excited she was for tomorrow. Then we went to bed afterwards.

"Say um Aigis" Yukari-san said in a low voice as she turned to her to face me.

"Yes Yukari-san" I said in the same low tone.

"This would be our last year in Gekkoukan High" she said.

I turned to face her and smiled at her and we both started to laugh

"Yes, we will get to see Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san again"

"Yeah, let's make it the most amazing year ever" Yukari-san said with a gentle smile on her face before she drifted off to sleep.

That night I couldn't sleep. If I close my eyes I would see the startled face of Minaru-kun when the wind blew his hood off his head. His hair was dark blue that covers his fore head and his eyes are gray. His features are just like Minato-kun only his eyes look so cheerful and warm. I do not know how I would explain to him everything that has happened to his family.

The more I think about it the pain within me sharpens. Akihiko-sempai is right if Yukari-chan and the others finds out about Minaru-kun they might not smile like how Yukari-chan smiles earlier. But I somehow managed to sleep.

"Hey! Yuka-tan! " Junpei-kun shouted as we arrived at the gate of the school.

"Good Morning Junpei" Yukari-chan said in return

"Good Morning Junpei-kun" I said and Junpei gave me a huge smile

"Yo Aigis" He said back. As we walked inside the school, Fuuka-san waved at us when we got near her.

"Hey Fuuka, how are you?" Yukari-chan said after giving Fuuka-san a hug

"Good Morning Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Aigis-san it looks like I am in the same class as Yukari-chan." She said

"What that means me and Aigis are in a different classroom" Junpei-kun said and even I was disappointed I wanted that all of us are in the same class but looks like it won't happen.

"Well what's done is done let's just make the best of this year." Yukari-chan said as we walked to the auditorium.

I noticed the freshmen are constantly talking to one another. I happened to catch what there were talking about.

"Hey did you see the transfer student" one girl said

"Yeah he's kinda cute but he looks very familiar to you know who" the other girl said.

"tsk, rumors and it's only the first day" Junpei-kun said as we passed the two girls.

Then I noticed him. He was walking out the faculty room and he saw me too. As soon as he left the room and pulled him outside school as the opening ceremony began. I didn't face him but I felt his eyes bore down my back. I instantly called Akihiko-sempai

"**He's there?**" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Yes, I may appeared that he has transferred to Gekkoukan High" I told him and I heard him sighed

"**Just make sure no one sees him. I'll be right there**" Akihiko-sempai said before ending the call.

"Onesan" He said.

I turned around and pain pierced me again. He looks just like Minato-san

"Nice to meet you Minaru-kun"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"You're the same person who visited Nii-san's grave" Minaru-kun said to me

I sat under the tree near the school gate and he did the same. Sitting beside me,

"I never thought you are a freshmen much less Minato-san's brother" I admitted.

"Nii-san never mentioned me much. Since our parents death Nii-san always took care of me. I was about to finish middle school but Nii-san wanted to go back home. I wanted to come but he didn't want me to. He told me I have to take care of Grandpa. Then go here when I finished middle school" Minaru-kun finished his story as Akihiko-sempai finally arrived.

The moment he saw Minaru-kun he looked like he saw a ghost. But he immediately snapped out of it and sat across Minaru-kun.

"It's nice to meet you Minaru-kun. I'm Akihiko Sanada. I lived in the same dorm as your brother" Minaru-kun first look wary but quickly relaxed around Akihiko-sempai.

"Nice to meet you I'm Minaru Arisato." He said and Akihiko-sempai looked at me.

"Say Minaru-kun does the school know that you are Minato's brother?" Akihiko-sempai asked

And he simply shook his head.

"Nope they don't know only a few teachers know about me. I used the last name from mom's side. I don't want to be the center of rumors here. I'm Minaru Kazeru inside the school" He said and somehow I seemed impressed by him.

"haha smart kid, saves me from making an excuse to the others" Akihiko-sempai said then looked at Minaru-kun

"Make sure no one knows you okay, and it's not good that you've missed the opening ceremony" Akihiko-sempai added and Minaru-kun simply laughed.

"Don't worry I got it covered. I was planning on sneaking out anyway."Minaru- kun said with a sly grin on his face.

"You are a bit different from your brother" I told him and he seemed to be amused

"Grandpa always tells me that too." He said and stood up. "I got to go. The opening ceremony is still going on."

I smiled and stood up and so did Akihiko-sempai.

"I have almost forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Aigis." I said as we headed back to the auditorium.

"Meet you later at Iwatodai Stripped Mall" Akihiko-sempai murmured to me.

I noticed that Minaru-kun was trying to hide his hair under a black cap before we entered the auditorium. And He saw me watching him.

"Like you said I look just like him. So the cap is just for precautions"

After School Minaru-kun was at the school gate waiting for me. I was about to talk to him when Fuuka-san, Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan called my name.

"Hey Aigis wanna come with us we're going to Paulownia Mall" Yukari-chan said as they got closer

"Are they your friends?" Minaru-kun asked and I just nodded.

As soon as they were beside me they notice Minaru-kun. I was getting nervous for they too have known Minato-san. I could see it in their eyes that they are looking at Minaru-kun seriously. Then they pulled me away from Minaru-kun.

"Say Aigis who is that guy?" Junpei-kun asked pointing at Minaru-kun

"He is a freshmen here in Gekkugan high." I said but they are still looking at him with a serious expression

"He really resembles Minato-kun" Yukari-chan said giving Minaru-kun a suspicious look.

Fuuka-san was also suspicious. Minaru-kun calmly looked at us in return and Junpei-kun and the rest walked towards him.

"Hey there freshmen. I'm Junpei Iori. You know my here Aigis?" He said looking straight at Minaru-kun like he's a suspect of a crime.

Minaru-kun simply smiled at him. He was right to wear a cap.

"Nice to meet you I'm Minaru Kazeru from class 1-B. I met Aigis Before the opening ceremony, She offered to show me around town since I just moved here" He said

"It's nice to meet you too, Kazeru-kun I'm Yukari Takeba" Yukari-Chan said.

Taking a closer look at Minaru-kun.

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi" Fuuka-san said and Minaru-kun just remained calmed.

"Well since you're showing him around Aigis how about letting him tags along with us" Yukari-chan said.

Not letting go of her sight from Minaru-kun. I looked at Minaru-kun and he just winked at me. I do not want to lie to my friends but I know they must not know about Minaru-kun for now.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked Minaru-kun.

"Sure. Who else are better guides than the seniors?" He said.

We walked behind them but talked in a low voice

"They don't like me do they?" He asked.

"You remind them of your brother. They are his friends and dorm mates like me" I told him.

He began to laughed but Yukari-chan didn't hear

"Hmm, We are not that much alike. Physically sure but personalities not at all" He said as if it was a joke he and Minato-kun shared.

Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san showed Minaru-kun some of the places all of us used to go. After an hour Fuuka-san decided it's getting late.

So she and Junpei-kun left early. Me, Yukari-chan and Minaru-kun. Rode the train back to the dorm.

Yukari-chan and I sat a little farther from Minaru-kun which he didn't mind but I was worried.

"Say Aigis. Does that guy Minaru Kazeru looks a little too much like Minato-kun?" Yukari-chan said trying to keep her voice low.

"He does not resemble him that much" I lied to her

"What are you talking about he looks a lot like him. Well he is wearing a cap so I don't know for sure. But don't you think he is a little like him?" Yukari-chan said in a confused tone

I felt guilty not to tell her the truth but It would be harder to tell Minaru-kun the truth about his brother's death.

We got off the train and Minaru-kun looked at his phone.

"Thanks for the tour Aigis and Yukari-sempai. I had a lot of fun." Minaru-kun said

"Where are you going?" I asked him because he was heading to the direction of our old dorm.

"Home, Mom must be home by now and I don't want to miss her cooking" He said

"Okay see you tomorrow Kazeru-kun" Yukari-chan said and waved goodbye.

I do not know where Minaru-kun is staying but the words he said bothered me. Are they just lies in order to make it sound normal?

After dinner I called Akihiko-sempai

"**You should have called earlier if you two aren't coming**" He said in a frustrated tone

"I am sorry but Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun and Fuuka-san saw Minaru-kun" I told him and I looked around to see if someone was listening

"**What!**" He was obviously shocked

"Do not worry. Minaru-kun was wearing a cap to hide his hair. And he used his fake name. But I do not think they believe him that much" I admitted to Akihiko-sempai

"**Well as long as they don't get in his case too much. It should be fine**"

"Akihiko-sempai, I am worried about Minaru-kun. I think he is staying at the dorm" Silence began to crept after I said those words but I heard Akihiko-sempai sighed deeply

"**What makes you say that?**"

"When he said he was going home, he was walking at the direction the dorm is"

"**Alright I'll check the dorm. Right now you watch Minaru-kun at school. Oh and I forgot to give him his head phones back. I'll give it to you tomorrow**"

Akihiko-sempai ended the call and I went straight to bed. Tired from today's events

* * *

><p>Minaru's side<p>

"I'm Home!" I shouted as soon as I got inside. And I took off my shoes.

"Welcome back" a voice said from the kitchen and just smiled

"Did you find your head phones?" the voice rang from the kitchen

"Nope but I met some of my brother's friends" I said and laughter filled the kitchen

"Will stay a little longer then?" a little amused this time

I smiled as I sat down the on the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Yeah, I'll stay until I find my answers"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day. I woke up earlier than intended so I went out of the dorm before Yukari-chan woke up. Outside the girl's dorm was Akihiko-sempai.

"He wasn't in the dorm." He told me as we walked towards the dorm.

"So where is he staying then?" I asked Akihiko-sempai

"We're about to find out. If what you said is right then he must be staying near here then" Akihiko-sempai said with a sly smile

Moments later we saw Minaru-kun walking towards us

"Oh Morning Sanada-san and Aigis-neechan" he said as he stopped in front of us.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked as we walked towards the station

"We were worried about where you are currently staying" Akihiko-sempai explained.

"My house is just a block away from where you guys are waiting at" He said and me and Akihiko-sempai stopped walking

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stopped walking as well

"You mean Minato's house is just a walk away from the dorm?" Akihiko-sempai said in a shocked voice

Minaru-kun simply nodded.

"Was there anything personal Minato-niisan told you guys?" Minaru-kun was laughing when he said that but the question bugged me.

I notice Akihiko-sempai's expression was the same as mine. For over a year we had with Minato-kun, we barely knew his past, other than his parent's are dead. Minato-kun would always listened to our past but we never really knew his own. That fact made me very ashamed to be someone so close to him.

Minaru-kun noticed our silenced and knew why.

"You're right. We know nothing about Minato's past other than that your parents died when both of you are very young" Akihiko-sempai said in a low tone.

Minaru-kun simply smiled at us but it showed no hint of pity, or sadness but a feeling of understanding.

"Nii-san is a guy who tends to listen rather than talk. He knows when's the time to talk or when's the time to listen. He always care about his friends. It doesn't matter if they hate him. But he's always there to comfort them even if they don't want it" Minaru-kun said as he walked ahead

"Tell you what. I'll tell you things about Minato-niisan and you tell me what he's like last school year." Minaru-kun told us as we got to the station.

Akihiko-sempai laughed and shook Minaru-kun's hand

"You got yourself a deal. Let's meet later at the dorm." Akihiko-sempai said then reached in his pocket and gave Minaru-kun his head phones

"Sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday. Aigis found it back in the cemetery'

"Thanks Akihiko-san. I thought I might never see it again" Minaru-kun said. I smiled when I notice how careful he was when placing it inside his bag.

Akihiko-sempai left us at the station as the train arrived.

"Those head phones are just like Minato-kun's" I told him

"It's actually Niisan's old headphones. The one he brought here are the new headphones that Sakura-neechan gave him" He said

And I suddenly felt what Yukari-chan felt when I inherited Minato-san's persona during our adventure in the abyss of time. The feeling of Jealousy.

Once we arrived in school. Minaru-kun went to his classroom as I walked to my own class. My classroom was 3-C while Yukari-chan and Fuuka-san was 3-E. Junpei-kun was already in class talking to Kenji-kun.

"Hey Aigis, Morning" Junpei-kun said as he saw me sit down on my seat.

"Good morning Aigis" Kenji-kun said with a large smile.

"Good Morning Kenji and Junpei-kun" I said in return.

When Kenji-left. Junpei-kun leaned on my table almost looked tired

"I couldn't sleep last night you know. I was up thinking about Minato suddenly." Junpei-kun told me in a low sad voice.

"Junpei-kun" I said in a low murmur and he gave me a weak smile.

"Funny thing huh, when I met that freshmen Kazeru yesterday, it kinda felt like Minato was near. Sorry I told you about this" Junpei-kun said looking down.

"Don't be Junpei-kun." I told him and he laughed.

"It is like I thought I got over the feeling of him being gone just like Chidori but the moment I saw Kazeru. I felt this huge pressure in my chest."

Junpei-kun went to his seat after that. I barely notice the time. Before I knew it class was over.

"Aigis wait up" I turned around and noticed Yukari-chan behind me.

"What's wrong Yukari-chan?" I asked.

"I was planning to have a get together with the others in the old dorm" She told me

"But isn't Mitsuru and Akihiko-sempai in college?" I told her and she just smiled

"I called Mitsuru-sempai last night and loved the idea and I'm about to contact Akihiko-sempai. Ken and Koro-chan are excited about the get together" Yukari-chan said in a cheerful tone

"It's a great idea Yukari-chan" I told her and she became serious.

"I wanted to talk to them about Kazeru-kun" She whispered. And I felt shocked

"Why is that?" I asked as we walked out of school.

"Kazeru-kun seems a lot like Minato. And well I'm a bit suspicious about him. I'm going to Mitsuru-sempai to check his background." I was so nervous when Yukari-chan said but I tried not to make Yukari-chan notice.

"So when is this get together?" I asked.

"This Sunday since Mitsuru is free that day" She told me.

She looked serious when she saw Minaru-kun. He waved at me and I waved back.

"Are you going to spend some time with him?" Yukari-chan asked.

I nodded and she seems disappointed but I smiled at her.

"Minaru-kun is not a bad person Yukari-chan but even I am interested in his background" with that I left Yukari-chan before she said another word.

"Hello Minaru-kun" I said as I came near.

"Hey Aigis-neechan" He said back.

I never noticed it before but he always wore a blue wrist band around his left hand. And he never took it off.

"Minaru-kun"

"What is it?" He asked

"Who is taking care of you here? Surely you don't live alone in your house?" I asked

He took time before answering my question like he finding the right words to answer.

"I live with my friends." He said in a simple answer.

I did not ask further. And I know it was something he does not want to talk about. We walked to the old dorm and Akihiko-sempai was not yet there. I noticed that he was interested about the dorm.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked and he was surprised

"Can I?" He asked and I nodded.

Opening the door we went inside. I showed him around the dorm.

"This place is huge" He said and I smiled

"There is one place left to show you" I told him and he seemed confused at first

"Minato-niisan's room" He said and I nodded

We went to the room at the end of the 2nd floor. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the door knob. None of us entered Minato-san's room after he died.

"_It's time to revisit the past_" I thought.

As I opened the door I saw something that shocked me like nothing else before and beside me Minaru-kun's face showed more than shock, but a face of enjoyment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A large blue gaping hole appeared as we opened the door. It moves clockwise like a floating whirlpool. It must be linked to Personas but I fear that Minaru-kun might go into shock, but when I looked at him. He took something out from his bag.

"_His Head phones?_" I thought

Placing them over his ears He looked at me and smiled.

"I know you're hiding something from me and I'm hiding something from you. But I promised that" He stopped when the blue whirlpool stirred and a creature came out.

It was like a large shadow only. This one seemed much stronger than the shadows in the abyss of time or the shadows from Tartarus. It's power is almost like Nyx itself only I do not feel the presences of death. I was about to summon Orpheus when Minaru-kun held me back.

"I promised to tell you Minato-niisan's past. If you tell me how he was when he was staying here. This thing "is" a shadow only far worse than the shadows you've must have faced" Minaru-kun said and smiled at me

"How do you know about shadows?" I demanded

He didn't answer that's when I notice the shadow was gaining a form. It looked like a large hawk only it's tail and beak are longer.

"Apollo!" He shouted and a tall man in full greek armor appeared above him.

His face covered under his helmet. Slung over his right shoulder was a case full of arrows with fire burning at its tail. His bow over his left shoulder and in his right hand held a long sword Gold in color. Minaru-kun can summon a persona.

Apollo stood in pride above Minaru-kun and I noticed Minaru-kun taking off his wrist band. It revealed a gold bracelet with an oval object in the middle. It reminded me of a wrist watch only I felt strong amount of power stored within it.

Apollo charged the bird-like creature with his sword only to deflected by it. But Minaru-kun didn't mind instead he outstretched his left hand.

"Excalibur" Minaru-kun said in a low voice

Suddenly a ringing sound filled the room. And just like summoning a persona. A ghostly figure appeared above him. Apollo stopped to look. Then a long sword appeared and dropped at Minaru-kun's hands

"Weapon enhance mode 2" He said and the ringing sound started again.

This time the sword Minaru-kun held glowed in unison to the ringing. Above Apollo's own sword glowed until it stopped. My eyes grew wide in amazement when Apollo held the same weapon Minaru-kun held.

Swinging the sword over his head and bringing it downward. Minaru-kun looked at the shadow as it roared. Apollo attacked first hitting it at its wing

"Let's dance" Minaru-kun said as he charged the shadow.

"Aigis!" A voice screamed from behind.

I turned and saw Akihiko-sempai panting then looked around me and saw Minaru-kun fighting the shadow.

"I thought you're here but I felt something was wrong and now I find a shadow and Minaru-kun fighting it with his persona" Akihiko-sempai said as he and I watched the fight.

"We have to help him" I said but just then the shadow screamed in pain and vanished.

Apollo hung above Minaru-kun as he stepped forward to the blue whirlpool floating in front of him.

Minaru-kun looked at it like it was a interesting puzzle and took something out of his pocket and throwing it inside. Apollo vanished above him and so did Excalibur.

"Hmm. Where would this go?" He said to himself.

Akihiko-sempai and I went closer to him. But he didn't seemed to notice until I stood beside him.

"You can summon a persona?" I asked Minaru-kun

He looked at us for a long second and looked back at the whirlpool.

"You two seemed to know about it as well" Minaru-kun said in return

Akihiko-sempai and I felt uncomfortable but we simply nodded.

"When did you know about personas?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"I was very young when Apollo came out of me. Roughly I'll about when I was three years old."

Akihiko-sempai and I exchanged a worried look as he told us.

"Did Minato knew about it?" Akihiko-sempai asked as he looked at the blue whirlpool with pure curiosity

"He knew, So did our parents. It was a year before the accident. Dad told Minato-niisan stories about personas since dad saw them when he was young."

"So they knew and you grew up knowing about personas. That means you've felt the dark hour as well" Akihiko-sempai concluded.

Minaru-kun looked at him confused

"Dark hour, sorry don't know that. But that means you guys don't know about the paradox tunnels." He said as laughed

Akihiko-sempai and I looked at him seriously until he looked at us the same way.

"That means the project ten years ago that the Kirijo group's made a lot of mess other than the dark hour or the abyss of time" I concluded

"Haha the paradox tunnels didn't start ten years ago. It's been here for almost a hundred years" Minaru-kun said. With a hard tone.

"That's impossible" I said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not it's there and you two are just seeing it before your very eyes one of those paradox tunnels." Minaru-kun told us.

Akihiko-sempai and I looked at the blue whirlpool staring right at us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Okay then Minaru start telling us about the paradox tunnels" Akihiko-sempai said as we sat down on the floor near the whirlpool.

"First tell me about the Dark Hour" He said

Akihiko-sempai and I explained the dark hour and how is was destroyed but we never included that Minato-kun was responsible of its destruction.

"That explains a lot of things at our end" Minaru-kun said in a low murmur

"Now please tell us the Paradox tunnels" I said

Minaru-kun looked at the paradox tunnel in front of us then looked between me and Akihiko-sempai

"The paradox tunnels are bridges between here and another place. Almost like teleportation only some tunnels take you to a whole new world or dimensions." Minaru-kun stopped when the whirlpool stirred a little

"Do they only appear at one place?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Nope. A tunnel would open at one location and stay opened until an object get inside. It will transport that object to another place and the process would continue."

"So it moves" I said completely amazed.

"But why is this one still here?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Well it's cause nothing it entering it. A concept but true. Even if I threw an object in there it won't close since well the object is not enough to make it close."

"So now what will you do?" Akihiko-sempai asked

Suddenly the ringing sound started again and Minaru-kun looked at the object at his wrist. The oval piece in the middle glowed and screen popped out. A map of Iwatodai appeared and a small white dot appeared at the location of the dorm and another

Minaru-kun stood up and pressed something at the screen and a thin object the size of a small coin slid out the oval piece landing between his feet.

"Alright who wants to go first" Minaru-kun said as he looked at us.

"Wait a second. Time out you want us to go in there!" Akihiko-sempai said in absolute fear.

Even I was worried. I looked at the paradox tunnel critically and I did not want to go in there

"Don't worry the chances of you two dying in there are 80-20" Minaru-kun said in a cheerful tone

"Which of the two is the chance of dying?" Akihiko-sempai asked as he looked closer in the paradox tunnel

"Hmm simply its 80" Minaru-kun said as he kicked Akihiko-sempai into the tunnel and pushed me next.

I saw Minaru-kun jumping in after us and I closed my eyes preparing for the worst.

"Don't worry open your eyes" Minaru-kun told me as I felt a hand holding mine.

I opened my eyes and I was floating in the paradox tunnel. My body felt weightless as the calming color of blue swirled around me. I sat up as I notice Minaru-kun holding my hand

Beside me Akihiko-sempai smiled at me as we floated in the tunnel. Then we were pushed forward instantly gaining speed. As we got to the end of the tunnel I felt gravity taking hold of me as we fall downward

Then a blinding light filled our vision. I heard wind gusting pass my ears until I landed at solid ground. I sat up to see it was already evening. But something was different.

"Where are we?" Akihiko-sempai asked also confused by our location.

Minaru-kun was looking at his golden wrist watch

"Hmm the tunnel dropped us at central park New York" Minaru-kun said in a normal tone but both me and Akihiko-sempai scrambled to our feet and looked around

That's when we noticed the tall buildings and the yellow taxi cabs. Everyone was speaking in English. We are at USA

"Minaru you have to take us back!" Akihiko-sempai said in a firm voice.

"Of course I'll you guys back. That what this is for." Minaru-kun was holding the same thin object that he left at Minato-san's room.

He clicked it and within a second we were standing in Minato-san's room. As if nothing had changed. The room was no longer a mess and the Paradox tunnel was gone.

"How did-" I said but Minaru-kun was already at the door.

"It's been 30 minutes since we stayed in here. Maybe we should talk somewhere else" he said

Akihiko-sempai and I nodded. After leaving the dorm we went to Nakagaki Shrine. And sat by the swing

"Minaru-kun I've been meaning to ask but what is that?" I pointed at the golden object at his wrist

"Yes even I'm curious" Akihiko-sempai added

"Oh you mean my Paradox compass" He said lifting it for me and Akihiko-sempai to see

The oval at the center was clear glass and different icons swirled inside.

"This is a compass?" I said while observing the different icons

"Well the original design was to locate the Tunnels and once we closed them by entering it ourselves we travel back to the location we entered from using the transport badge"

"the thing you stick before we entered the tunnel" I concluded and Minaru-kun nodded

"The other functions are used to help our Persona" He said

Then I remembered that Minaru-kun having the long sword Excalibur in his hands and in the hands of Apollo.

"If we had those back then it would be a great help." Akihiko-sempai whispered to me

"How does it help the Persona?" I asked

Minaru-kun stretched his hand and smiled at us


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Enhancer system" Minaru-kun said then the paradox compass released three short beeps and the icons flew out the glass hovering up to Minaru-kun's head

"This is the Enhancer system. There are four icons the first one is the Weapon enhancer. It has eight modes. Each has a weapon. But the weapons stored in the enhancer are based on weapons you can wield and your persona can wield it as well in a battle."

The weapon enhancer was an icon with a sword in the middle glowing white

"Next would be the Armor enhancer. This one can hold a number of different armors they can either increase your persona's defense or their speed."

Armor enchanter has a helmet icon with a brown glow as it moved closer to me.

"This one is my favorite. The link enhancer this one only works if you are with another persona user. The link enhancer lets you use either the weapon, magical abilities or armor of the persona the other user has."

The link enhancer has a L letter in the middle glowing blue

"I think I also like that one Minaru" Akihiko-sempai said smiling as the icon floated near him

"Lastly is the Paradox enhancer. This one is used when you are fighting in the Paradox tunnels. It's unstable to fight inside the tunnels so this icon is used to create a barrier in the tunnel until the shadow is defeated"

The icon has a vortex in the middle glowing black

"that answers your question?" Minaru-kun asked me

"Yes it's quiet a nice item indeed" I admitted

Minaru-kun hid the Paradox Compass under his wrist band the sun was already setting.

"Well I gotta get home. See you tomorrow Aigis-neechan bye Akihiko-san" Minaru-kun said before he ran down the stairs of the shrine.

"To think there are a lot more persona users out there and they are doing the same thing we do" I said as Akihiko-sempai and I walked back to my dorm.

"Well I'm not surprise by that fact but the fact they have cooler gadgets than we do." Akihiko-sempai said in an annoyed tone

"I never knew you could be jealous Akihiko-sempai" I laughed

"Very funny, say Yukari called me about a get together this Sunday" He said as we walked

"Yes. Know about it and I wish everyone would go" I admitted and Akihiko-sempai laughed

It would be fun to see everyone.

**Meanwhile on Minaru's side**

I didn't expect to find a Paradox Tunnel here in Iwatodai. Did Nii-san know about the Dark hour? I thought about it as I reached home. I looked at the front door and I felt a smile crept on my face.

"I'm home!" I said as I got in the house.

Huh looks like they're not back yet. I thought as the silence lasted in the house.

Last time I was here I just four years old. I went straight to my room and lay in bed. Lucky enough I slept in a bunk bed I remember sleeping in the bottom bunk and Niisan at the top bunk.

I was so tired one from fighting that shadow and two from explaining about the Paradox tunnel and hearing about the dark hour and the abyss of time. Was Iwatodai this eventful? I took of my head phones and stared at them.

"_Minato-nii are you really going back_" I remember asking him before he left.

"_I need a break from all of this Minaru_" He said as we walked to the train station

"_Besides it's been years since we went back home._" He said and I smiled

"_Geez I really don't know what made you decide to go back. But I'll go next year like you promised_" I told him and he gave me his old head phones

"_See you there Minaru_" He said as he board the train

I didn't notice I was already asleep, I got up and rubbed the sleep of my eyes. I placed the head phones on my desk and looked at the picture of me and Niisan during our vacation at Osaka. I laughed until tears flooded my vision. I wiped the tears away and choked back another laugh

"_See you there Minaru" _the words he said rings in my head.

"I barely remembered mom and dad. Now you've left alone with saying a word." I said to the picture feeling the tears coming back

"That's hardly fair Nii-san." I murmured.

I blame my parents for leaving both of us alone ten years ago, I blame Nii-san for say nothing about what's going on. Heck I blame this town for taking away my family.

"Minaru are you up there?" I voice shouted from downstairs.

I looked at the clock and it was already 6 pm. I went downstairs and a girl with long black hair that falls down her back all the way to her waist looked at me from the hall. She was beautiful alright. Her sky blue eyes and cream like skin is the reason guy from back home ask her out every day. Though none of them ever wins her heart.

"Welcome back Sakura-neechan" I greeted and she smiled

"You are early today Minaru" She said.

Around her neck was the necklace Niisan gave her before. It was a silver necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. Sakura-neechan rejected a lot of guys but she has a crush on Niisan.

When she heard that he died. She cried alright cried for a long time. So much that her persona came out and well it was an ugly week. She decided to go with me here. For her own reasons but much like mine.

She wants to know what really happened.

"Today I found a Paradox Tunnel in the room Nii-san stayed at last year" I said and Sakura-neechan became serious

I told her about the other things that happened today. Including the dark hour, abyss of time and about Niisan's friends.

"Your home town seems to be more interesting" Sakura-neechan said as she giggled.

Then she looked serious again

"I think we have to include them into this" She told me and I sat back looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah but maybe next week. Right now I think we need the rest of the group to be here. For further investigation" I told her and she just nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Back On Aigis' side**

The next morning I decided to walk with Yukari-chan to avoid suspicion. And I was right as we walked in school she asked me more about Minaru-kun

"Akihiko-sempai said he'll come. Since it's three days away I need you, Junpei, and Fuuka's help for the party in the dorm" She said then showed me a list of things that she needed.

I gave the list that Junpei-kun will looked for before class begun.

"This is one heck of a list" Junpei-kun commented

After class me and Fuuka-san went to the Paulowian Mall to by the materials Yukari-chan needed. It's good to be surrounded with friends. I still think about how Minaru-kun is but I know he is okay.

**While On Minaru's Side**

After class I decided to wait for Aigis-chan and tell her that I'm busy to spend the afternoon with her and Akihiko-san but it seemed that I didn't need to tell her when she walked home with Fuuka-neechan

So I walked home only to stopped by Nakagaki shrine. It's good to visit the shrine once in a while I thought then went up the stairs and prayed. After that I was about to go downstairs when I heard a dog's bark coming closer.

"Koro-chan slow down we're almost there" A voice said

Suddenly a white dog with red eyes ran towards me knocked me over and licked my face.

"Easy boy easy" I said as the dog continued licking my face. My hat blew away from me when I fell

I sat up and took my hat and securing it in place over my head.

"Koro-chan!" a boy shouted and the dog barked running towards the boy.

"I'm sorry about Koro-chan" the boy told me and the koro-chan whimpered beside him.

"It's okay but it surprised me when he knocked me over" I told him.

Then just like Yukari-sempai he looked at me as if looking at my every detail

"Something wrong?'' I asked

"Sorry you remind me of a friend of mine" He said

"I'm Ken Amada" he said smiling at me then patted koro-chan

"I'm Minaru Kazeru" I told him and we shook hands.

"Do you go to Gekkugan high?" He asked as we walked down the shrine.

"Yeah I'm a freshmen there and I just transferred." I told him

"I have a lot of friends in Gekkugan high. I'm still in middle school but I'm planning on going there during high school" He told me.

We went separate ways once we reached iwatodai strip mall. Then I saw Junpei-sempai walking out just near octopi.

"Yo Kazeru," He said as he approached me

"Good afternoon sempai" I said back

"I'm not good with formalities call me Junpei" He said

"Okay then Junpei" I said and he had this look like he had a de ja vu.

I noticed he was carrying a lot of shopping bags until one of the, ripped opened.

"Sorry about dragging you to help me carry this Kazeru" He told me as we walked down the street.

"It's okay Junpei" I said and he was starting to laugh until he fell silent again

"You really remind me of this friend I had last year. He was a really quiet guy, girls love him, Yukari-chan trust him a lot. Everyone trust him. I was jealous of him because of that. He was Mr. Perfect. And I was just the side kick. But he was always there for me."

Junpei became silent for a long while as we walk I could easily see the sadness in his eyes

"You know. The guy you mentioned is somewhat like my older brother" I told him.

"My older brother, is caring he sometimes acts like a great leader. Even I depend on him sometimes. He always knew what to do, but even he's not perfect I remember that he sometimes act without thinking and I'm always there to clean up his mess every once and a while" I told him and he began to laugh

"You have a really strange brother then" Junpei told me

"And you have a really strange friend" I said back and we laughed for a while.

We got to an Apartment building which must be Junpei's home.

"Thanks" Junpei said

"It's nothing anyone could help in carrying groceries" I said

"No not that." He said and looked at me "I haven't laughed or talked to someone about that for a while now. Thanks Kazeru"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

><p>Minaru's story side<p>

* * *

><p>I went straight home and stumbled to the couch. It felt like a normal day and I hated it. Yeah I'm not used to having nothing to do, with being alone in the house and Sakura-neechan busy in the kitchen I miss my friends.<p>

"That's it" I told myself and went straight to my room and went through the box I kept some of the thing professor made for both me and Niisan.

I stopped looking and sat back. It never occurred to me before about what I'll do with Niisan's things. By law I now owed them and also all the things mom and dad own. But I practically have the same things when it comes to professor's gadgets. I looked at Niisan picture and sigh

"How am I gonna solve this big mess you left me" I asked him

In the picture he just gave me those over cheerful smiles. He's the type that won't smile a lot but once he does it makes others smile with him. I went through my stuff and noticed two blue thin plastic sheets

They are shaped like the soles of the shoes. It was something I never saw before. I scratched my head and went to the telephone

Professor maybe a good at gadget making as well but sometimes we don't trust it without knowing what it does. I took my phone out and dialed his number

"**Hello this is Professor Seijori**" He said with a yawn

"Professor it's me Minaru" I told him

"**Minaru-kun it's been a while. How are you and your brother?**" He asked

"The letter was true professor." Silence crept between us then Professor sighed

"**I am so sorry to hear. So are you planning on heading home then?**"

"I'll be staying a while. Besides Paradox Tunnels seemed to be appearing here as well" I said and then I heard the sound of fast tapping on the keyboard

"Professor when was the last time you've slept?"

"**I believe it was three days ago. The Paradox tunnel isn't the only thing that is acting up.**" He said and I became serious

"Don't tell me "it" is appearing again?" I asked and Professor became quiet

"**It is expanding Minaru-kun. Nanako-chan and Leo-kun are currently investigating it. I'm afraid it's been spreading to all tunnels**"

I fell silent and looked at my paradox compass.

"**Anyway for now you and Sakura-chan go into standby**"

Shees problems over problems, I began to laugh and leaned on the wall

"Say what's these blue plastic shoe soles you sent me?" I remembered asking

The Professor briefly explained the gadget and a grin grew on my face.

"**Remember it will only function once you activate the new function on your head phones**"

"You are really impressing me Professor" I told him and he chuckled

"**So tell me about your stay in Iwatodai?**"

"I met some of Niisan's friends and I think they are persona users as well" I told him and the typing sound stops

"Say Professor do you mind me having a little request?" I asked

"**What is it?**" He asked

I told him the things I need and then he yawned

"**I'll send it to you a day after tomorrow. Just send me the specific details I need**" He said

"Thanks Professor. I'll call again some other time" I said and ended the call.

I took Niisan's box and went through his stuff. Some of his gadgets have scratches others are burned but still functions the same way.

I wore my head phones and stood up

"Adrenaline repulse" I said and the music stopped for a brief moment and my vision changed.

The room and everything inside it was the same but only the color was light blue. My body felt light but I fought the urged to run. Instead I focused on the window and without moving I felt a click and my vision zoomed in to see the people walking outside my window.

"Looks like it still works perfectly" I said.

I took my head phones off and my vision returned to normal. Satisfied I went downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Aigis' side<p>

* * *

><p>As Yukari-chan and Fuuka-san talked about their plans for Sunday I as well converse with them. After a while it was already late and Fuuka-san have to go home.<p>

I was about to go to sleep when I saw Yukari-chan looking at a photograph. I looked closer and it was the picture they took after the battle at the moonlight bridge.

Yukari-chan noticed me and smiled

"We should take another picture on Sunday with everyone" She said but I saw that her eyes are teary

It has been only a month since he died even if we do not feel any regret for his death anymore I think Yukari-chan like all of us wish that he is still here.

I almost felt the urged to tell her about Minaru-kun but then I thought I might not help her at all.

The next day Yukari-chan and I got to school early. During lunch Yukari-chan said that she is going to the library for recipes books for the get together.

* * *

><p>Yukari's side<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked away from the classroom I felt sorry lying to Aigis. Ever since I've met Kazeru-kun I felt that Minato-kun was near me. He really looks like him. But just to confirm I need to look at him carefully.<p>

I went to class 1-B and asked around

"Kazeru-kun hmm. He must be at the Library" a guy told me as he ate his lunch

"_At least I told Aigis about me being in the Library_" I thought and I walked straight to the Library.

I walked around the desks in the library until I saw Kazeru-kun sleeping at a desk at the end of the Library. His cap was slightly off. I was about to walk closer when he stirred and sat up yawning.

"I actually fell asleep in the Library" He murmured.

He readjusted his cap and opened a book and his notebook

"Geez because of the show last night I forgot to do my homework."He said as he scratch his head.

What am I doing? I asked myself I looked at Kazeru-kun and thought how silly I am doing this. I laughed at myself.

"Huh what are you doing down there Yukari-sempai?" I looked up and Kazeru-kun was looking down at me

"I'm just being silly" I said and he looked confused by my answer but he just smiled at me

"have fun then Sempai" He said before leaving.

I walked over to look for the recipe book and sat at Kazeru-kun seat when I noticed the book on the table. "_Notes of the Trumpet volume 3_" He must be good with music I said.

I checked the card at the back of the book and giggled

"Looks like he's just browsing it" I thought.

As I went out I saw Fuuka and joined her. I may be curious about Kazeru-kun but for now I think he won't do anything bad


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As the week went by it was already Saturday. I haven't met with Akihiko-sempai or Minaru-kun. Akihiko-sempai decided to go to Kyoto University after the get together.

After school I went to see Minaru-kun at his classroom. He was busy reading a book when I came in I told him about the get together we had tomorrow

"I understand Aigis-neechan. Oh but maybe after the get together you and Akihiko-san would stay in the dorm after the party. There's something I have to give you guys" He told me

"Umm sure Minaru-kun" I said and he went home first.

I called Akihiko-sempai and he agreed. After that me and Yukari-chan went to the dorm and opened the lights

The dorm was like the way me and Minaru-left it. Beside me Yukari-chan smiled

"You know what I kinda miss living here."She said

"Shall we sleep over here like you planned?" I asked and she lifted her bag and giggled

"Yup, plus Fuuka and Mitsuru-sempai are also coming" She said as I help her push the furniture to the wall

Then she rolled her sleeping bags and turned the TV on

"I'll change to my PJ's okay how about you make some popcorn" she told me then went to the girls bathroom.

I quickly went to the kitchen with a bag of popcorn. I stood in front of the microwave and placed the popcorn inside pushed the button and watched the popcorn rotate inside.

A minute later I heard a knock on the door and Yukari-chan answered it.

"Fuuka you came." Yukari-chan said and hugged Fuuka-san.

The popcorn began to pop. As Fuuka-san change to her PJs the popcorn was ready we're about to sit down when Mitsuru-sempai came in.

"It is nice to see all of you"

"Same here Mitsuru-sempai" Yukari-chan said in return. That night was the most enjoyable.

The next day all of us are busy in making food for the party. It was like we never really left.

"I decided that maybe we should go to somewhere for summer vacation" Mitsuru-sempai said as we hung the decorations.

"But where should we go?" I asked and everyone began thinking

"How about Okinawa?"A voice said from behind us

We turned around to find Junpei-kun, koro-chan, Akihiko-sempai and Ken-kun.

"Sorry we're late" Ken-kun said and koro-chan barked happily.

"Glad all of you made it" Mitsuru-sempai said and everyone laughed

"So how about it let's all go to Okinawa this Summer vacation" Junpei-kun suggested as we sat around in the lounge.

"I think it's a great idea" Fuuka-said in return

Yukari-chan and Mitsuru-sempai thought about as all of us talked about the upcoming vacation

"I am anywhere. Just as long as me and koro-chan can go with all of you" Ken-kun said as he decided which dish is more enjoyable.

"Yeah, it's been only several weeks since our trip in the abyss of time and let me tell you this peace and quiet is kinda getting boring" Junpei-kun said and everyone turned to him

"What are you talking about it's nice to have this kind of life. Nothing to worry about other than school" Yukari-chan noted

"True but I think I know what Junpei-kun is talking about. It's like nothing interesting is happening and to be honest I miss all the action" Ken-kun said as he looked down on the floor

Everyone was quiet for a while. Beside me Akihiko-sempai and a smile on his face and I laughed. All heads turned towards us.

"What are you guys smiling and laughing about?" Junpei-kun asked and both of us began laughing.

"It's nothing it's just well something I just remembered" Akihiko-sempai said then giving them a grin

"Somehow even I miss all the things we used to do" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Minaru's side <strong>

* * *

><p>"Minaru-kun I'm going out for a little shopping okay!" Sakura-neechan shouted from the front door before leaving<p>

I on the other hand was just tired. I didn't bother walking around today. The sun was shining the wind blew in from the window. I was too lazy to move.

This must be what Niisan meant back then. He and Takaru called it a lazy day. A day when you feel like doing absolutely nothing. I just lay in my bed and turned the music on. When I heard a loud sound of crackling electricity the wind blew harder. I merely opened one eye to where the sound was coming from and yeah sure enough the sound came from a paradox tunnel. I just sighed the tunnel glowed bright yellow not the usual blue.

"_geez I thought I could get some peace and quiet around here_" I thought

Then I heard footsteps coming from the tunnel and out came a guy wearing a white shirt and dark blue jacket. His red hair was cropped short. His green eyes gleamed over the glow of the Paradox Tunnel. On his hip strapped a long whip.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"Yo it's been a while Minaru Arisato." He said I sighed and turned to my side facing to wall

"Don't ignore me!" He said

I grabbed my sword beside the bedside table and pointed it at his throat

"Hey, hey I'm sorry please lower your sword" He pleaded

I sat up and scratched my head. The Paradox Tunnel vanished and he sat at the chair near my desk

"Get out" I said and yawned

"I came all this way and this is the greeting I get?" He said

I glared at him until he was uneasy.

"What do you want Yazuro?" I asked

"I just thought of visiting. And well sorry for your brother's death" Yazuro said

I leaned on the wall and well wanted to sleep

"So you thought of visiting me or planning on staying?" I asked when I saw the large bag behind him

"I received a letter from Professor so he wants all of us here as an order and to check out the Persona users you told him" He said

"That means you are staying" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Now, now don't be like that Minaru I just got here" He said. Then smiled gleefully

"Can I sleep at the top bunk" He said in a more cheerful tone.

I hit him between the eye with the handle of my sword before leaving him in the room.

"There's an extra room near the staircase you can stay there" I said as I closed the door of my room.

"Hey where are you going?" He asked.

I took my cap and putted on my shoes

"Going out for a bit, don't go out until Sakura-neechan comes home" I told him as I walked out.

Yazuro just has to ruin my relaxation I thought. As I passed Niisan's old dorm I heard laugher inside and stopped by the door

"Hmm this must be the get together Aigis-neechan mentioned" I said then continued walking.

I went to Port Island Station and watched a movie. I sat down and took a sip of coke

"Finally some peace and quiet" I said as I watched the movie.

When I heard a beeping sound at the right side of my head phones, I clicked the small button at the side of the head phone

"**Minaru it's Sakura come to Iwatodai Strip Mall. A Paradox tunnel just opened there**" she said then ending the transmission

I sighed and started running, so much for peace and quiet. I thought. I clicked the button in the center of my right head phone and contacted Yazuro

"Yazuro go straight to this location I'm sending you we got an active tunnel I'll meet you there" I said and activated my Paradox compass and sent him the directions to Iwatodai Strip mall

"**I'll be there in a few minutes**" He said and I ended the transmission.

"Adrenaline repulse" I said then my vision changed and my body felt lighter.

Everything around me slowed down as I dashed towards Iwatodai Strip Mall. Once there a Large Paradox Tunnel was moving at the sidewalk. A shadow that looked like a Knight in violet armor came rushing toward me.

Lucky enough that I decided to bring my sword. I held my sword to block the attack as his spear hits me with enough force that almost sent me flying if it wasn't for the Adrenaline repulse energy that was surging in my body.

I saw Sakura-neechan out from the corner of my eye. Her deadly double ended lance one end was long the other end short but soaked in poison. She rushed the Knight and strikes him by his calf with the long end of the lance. The Knight was startled and looked where it came from which was enough for me to move away from him.

Yazuro finally came with his whip in hand. As he lashed the whip electricity surged from it. As it strikes the Knight was damaged heavily. I took the moment and strike him at the chest making him vanish.

"Sorry I'm late" Yazuro said.

Around us everyone was frozen in time expect us. Persona users are not affected by the Paradox tunnels. Then a tiger shadow leaps over our head and ran out of our sights.

"I'll go after it you guys close the tunnel" I said and they nodded. Yazuro and Sakura-neechan both jumped in the tunnel until it vanished.

I started running again and took off the wrist band from my left hand

The screen had an arrow head pointing straight. I followed the arrow as I ran. I found the tiger shadow walking around a burning building and a news crew was just near it. Time was still faster around me so no one noticed the large tiger in front the camera.

Whatever happened to my peaceful Sunday

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the dorm<strong>

* * *

><p>"How about we watch a movie. I've brought a lot of good CD's" Junpei-kun said and everyone agreed<p>

As we turned on the TV we saw a news broadcast about a fire just near Iwatodai Strip mall. All of us are not focused on the fire but the Tiger shadow behind it that moved as fast as lighting in front of the camera but no one noticed.

"Was that a shadow!" Yukari-chan asked as she stood to her feet

Everyone else are also standing up. I looked at Akihiko-sempai and we both thought the same thing A Paradox tunnel has opened up.

"Fuuka!" Mitsuru-sempai said and Fuuka-san brought out her evoker and fired. Soon she was inside Juno

"_There is no doubt about it. There is a shadow near Iwatodai Strip Mall. It's power is just half the power of Nyx_" She said

"How could it be possible?" Yukari-chan demanded.

Everyone was confused expect for me and Akihiko-sempai. Mitsuru-sempai noticed our reactions.

"It seems both of you know something" Mitsuru-sempai said.

All heads turned towards us. Akihiko-sempai's face was calm.

"For now we should worry about a shadow in the city. In daylight" He said and everyone agreed.

All of them rushed out the dorm. Except me and Akihiko-sempai

"Minaru-kun must be nearby to close the Paradox Tunnel" I said

"If he is near we have to make sure they don't see him." Akihiko-semapi said and we joined the others as we ran to where the news was being held.

A few meters away I heard a buzzing sound in my left ear

"**Ca…. ear…me….chan**" I stopped and Akihiko-sempai noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I focused on the buzzing sound and then it stopped

"**Can you hear me?**" It was Minaru-kun

"Minaru-kun how did you-"

"**I'll explain later. I guess the shadow appeared on news for a brief moment didn't it?**"

Akihiko-sempai was beside me as the tansmission went to his ear piece as well

"Minaru our friends are heading there right now. If they see you summon your persona they will get suspicious" Akihiko-sempai said as we continued running

"**How many are heading this way?**"

"Roughly about eight of us. One can't fight but we're all persona users" Akihiko-sempai explained.

"**I'll weakened it as much as I can before you get here. This kitty is really tough**"

Akihiko-sempai laughed s we doubled our speed

"Don't turn it to a pussy cat Minaru I was enough action for me a Ceasar"

"**Will do Akihiko-san**" Minaru-kun said before ending the call.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"Whoa it's bigger than it appears in the TV" Ken-kun said.

The tiger was the size of a truck. No wonder Minaru-kun was concern. But how much did he tired it out?

"Alright everyone proceed with caution" Mitsuru-sempai commanded

"Let's go!" Junpei-kun shouted then rushed the tiger swinging his sword until it struck the leg of the tiger.

It roared in rage and its tail swung above us showering us with ice. Koro-chan was almost hit but he was able to dodge it.

Koro-chan howled until his persona Cerberus appeared and released a strong attack of agi on the tiger and it vanished. Satisfied Koro-chan barked happily.

"Nice one Koro-chan" ken-kun said

"Good boy" Yukari-chan added

"Fuuka is there any more?" Mitsuru-sempai asked and Fuuka-san summoned Juno

"_Something is wrong the surroundings. But I do not sense any more shadows_"

I looked around and noticed that the birds are slowly moving in mid air. Everything was moving in slow motion. Akihiko-sempai and the others noticed as well

"This is not normal" Junpei-kun murmured.

"It's like everything is slower" Yukari-chan said.

"Is it the cause of a shadow?" Ken-kun asked

"_No it is not caused by a shadow._" Fuuka-san said

Suddenly we felt a wave of strong wind passed by and everything around us was moving again. Juno disappeared and Fuuka-san blinked

"I sense a strong persona just near us." She said and everyone looked at each other then at Mitsuru.

I looked at Akihiko-sempai and Mitsuru focused her eyes on us.

"Akihiko it seems you and Aigis know something we don't know" Mitsuru-sempai said and everyone's eyes are on us.

I just saw Akihiko-sempai sighed and smiled. We have a lot to explain. But right now I have one thing to say

"Minaru-kun open your transmission to everyone" he said

Fuuka-san, Yukari-chan and Junpei-kun looked confused

"**I did what you asked for**" Minaru-kun said and everyone was shocked

"Kazeru! What the hell is going on!" Junpei-kun demanded

"Kazeru-kun is this you?" Yukari-chan asked

Mitsuru-sempai was the only one confused at the moment.

"Ken-kun why aren't you confused?" I asked

"The person on my ear piece I met him the other day at Nakagaka Shrine" He said

"Minaru are you closed by?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"**Yeah pretty close. I'm up on the tree just behind you guys**"

All of us looked up in the tree and sure enough he's there. As he climbed down he had a lot of scratches and bruises around his arms and face.

"What happened to you?" Yukari-chan asked

"Let's us heal your wounds" Mitsuru-sempai suggested

"I'm fine really. Fighting that tiger shadow just took a lot of energy from me plus keeping the barrier up for a long time" He said

All of them had confusion on their faces except for me and Akihiko-sempai

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo she's also a persona user" Akihiko-sempai introduced

"Sempai you shouldn't say that" Yukari-chan complained

But Akihiko-sempai ignored her. As well as Minaru-kun. Minaru-kun looked at Akihiko-sempai and Akihiko-sempai nodded as if a silent agreement went between them. Minaru-kun removed his cap revealing his dark blue hair. Everyone was shocked and went pale like a ghost.

I remember the first time me and Akihiko-sempai met him.

"Nice to meet all of you I'm Minaru Arisato" He said and everyone fell silent.

Tears fell from Yukari-chan's face but everyone else was quiet.

"It can't be he never told us he had a brother there's just no way" Junpei-kun said in complete denial

Everyone finally snapped out there daze.

"Sempai did you know about this?" Yukari-chan asked Mitsuru-sempai and she shooked her head

"The only check I did with Minato's past was that his parents died ten years ago and that-"

"We always moved around from one city to another" Minaru-kun finished.

Suddenly all eyes turned towards me and Akihiko-sempai

"How long have you two known about this?" Mitsuru-sempai asked

"I met him when I visited Minato-san grave and Akihiko-sempai met him during the first day of school" I said

"We never meant to keep it from all of you" Akihiko-sempai added

Minaru-kun became uneasy with all eyes are fixed on him

"Well umm. I gotta checked the Paradox tunnel back at Iwatodai Strip Mall" He said

Everyone was confused again but Akihiko-sempai and I simply nodded. With that Minaru-kun dashed away from us. Once he was away Akihiko-sempai and I explained about Minaru-kun, the Paradox Tunnels and his ability to summon his persona Apollo.

"We only told him about the dark hour, nyx, the abyss of time and that we are persona users. He doesn't know about Minato-kun's involvement with SEES or about his parents and Minato's death." Akihiko-sempai concluded.

"I can't believe Minato kept this kind of thing from us" Junpei-kun said almost laughing.

"Why haven't you told us sooner?" Yukari-chan demanded

"I never expected for Minaru-kun to transfer to Gekkukan High. And he wants to keep his Identity a secret." I said but Yukari-chan still doesn't believe me

"What will you do then Yukari, would tell him that Aigis and the Kirijo group was responsible for the death of his parents." Akihiko-sempai said and everyone was shocked

I saw it in their eyes that all of them hated that we kept from them but the moment Akihiko-sempai said that it felt as if a bullet hit me my core.

"Would you tell him that Aigis sealed his brother's faith by sealing Nyx within his brother. And tell him that we are the reason his brother died is because we couldn't help him when he sealed Nyx and gave his soul to become the great seal" Akihiko-sempai continued

Yukari-chan fell to her knees and everyone couldn't look at each other eyes. Everyone didn't knew what to say next but the words Akihiko-sempai said really affected all of us.

"Well either way I'm worried about that kid. He's completely covered in bruise" Junpei-kun said and all of us walked to Iwatodai Strip Mall

* * *

><p><strong>On Minaru's side<strong>

* * *

><p>Normally Sundays are usually times I'd rather stay home and maybe sleep the whole day. But well it's a big no to me.<p>

It was really tense back there. Mitsuru-sempai was kinda beautiful but she had this aura of command reminds me of Kai-sempai. As I got to Iwatodai Strip Mall. The Paradox Tunnel was smaller now.

A few minutes later Sakura-neechan and Yazuro came out, both of them covered in snow. When I finally thought Aigis-neechan and Akihiko-san went back to their little party I was wrong they followed me.

Sakura-neechan and Yazuro noticed my wounds from fighting the tiger shadow. To be honest once I deactivated the Adrenaline repulse my left arm went numb with pain I think I broke my right ankle and my right hand was bleeding pretty hard.

"Dude you got owned pretty badly" Yazuro said lift my arm which hurt so badly.

I just smiled at him and hit him with my elbow.

"Where did you guys ended up?" I asked

Sakura-neechan looked behind me and noticed Aigis-chan's friends.

"The Tunnel led us to all the way to the top of Mt. Everest." Sakura-neechan said and took a better look at my arms.

"You can heal me later Sakura-neechan right now we have other persona users" I said and both her and Yazuro nodded.

Behind us Aigis-chan and her friends looked at us as if trying to see how strong we are. Yazuro walked closer to them.

"Hey there I'm Yazuro Santashi, I'm a friend of Minaru" Yazuro said in a friendly tone

But Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-sempai and Ken are still suspicious. Well I hae a good guess, from the whip on his waist to the snow on his hair and shoulders.

"Don't mind him, anyway Yazuro can use his persona too." I told them.

"My Name is Mitsuru Kirijo" Mitsuru-sempai said as she one by one introduced themselves to Yazuro and sakura-neechan.

"It's a pleasure to meet Minato's dorm mates. I heard a lot about some of you from Minaru. I am Sakura Okuzaki" Sakura-neechan explained

A few minutes later police started to come towards us. But then a familiar face came from the police.

"I didn't expect to see you kids here" the police said I smiled and so did Yazuro.

"Camillia-san" I said and Camillia-san smiled. The last time we saw her she was helping us with keeping a giant serpent persona away from Tokyo.

"I'll handle it here Arisato-kun you better get those arms healed" She said before leaving us.

"Anyway Camillia-san is right. Let's discuss this back at your house Minaru" Yazuro said and everyone was shocked.

"Dude we are going to Minato's house?" Junpei-kun said

"Well his house is actually a block away from our dorm" Aigis-chan said and all of them have their jaws dropped.

All of us headed for my house and I could feel the growing excitement and pain from Aigis-neechan's group

**To all my readers of Persona after story we have reached the 12th chapter so as the story progress I'll be adding more new character but if any of you guys want to know more about Minaru-kun and his friends feel free to ask I'll be happy to answer those questions but some specific detail would be found within the story. Anyway hope you guys would enjoy how the story progress ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mixed emotions coursed through my body when Minaru-kun led the way to his house I saw it in the other faces that they are also unsure on how to feel that moment.

When I saw Minaru-kun I immedietly turn to his injuries. He limping and blood dripped from his right hand. He looked at me and just smiled. I do not know why but I think he can read my thoughts somehow. We stopped in front a large house. It almost looked like a mansion. The front gate was big and grape vines crawled at the sides of the house.

"What the hell!" Junpei-kun said as all of us stared at the house.

"That freaking quiet guy was rich?" He continued. The house was nothing we expected. But near the mail box was a name plate in silver

"Arisato"

"It looks like the right house. To be honest even I didn't expect that his house was so grand" Yukari-chan said as she looked at the house as well with a dream like face.

"Are you guys just gonna stay there?" Minaru-kun asked

I didn't noticed but me and the rest of my friends are not moving from our spot. As we stepped through the gate. I saw a large collection of Sport cars and other mode of transportation

Some of us are about to ask when Minaru-kun saw our expressions

"Our family doesn't own those cars. They belong to a friend of Minato-niisan." He told us

'Yeah so think of it as car sitting" Yazuro-kun added.

The inside of the house was also different. It was much smaller than what it appeared outside, it looked a modern family home me and Yukari-chan see on anime.

"How come the house is different from the outside and the inside?" Ken-kun asked.

Once we took off our shoes we went inside the living room

"The house is special, You see once Minaru and Minato's parents died a friend of their parents Professor Seijori's family took them in. This is one of Professor Seijori's houses" Sakura-san explained before heading to the kitchen

Once she left all of us turned to Minaru-kun as he placed the cap on the table.

"Will let us heal you now Arisato-kun?" Mitsuru-sempai said and Minaru-kun simply nodded.

"Yukari" Mitsuru-sempai said and Yukari-chan stepped forward and pulled out her evoker, and placing it to her fore head

"Isis please help" She said as she pulled the trigger. Isis was floating above her and slowly Isis healed Minaru-kun.

Once it was over Minaru-kun checked his arms and his foot.

"Umm thank you" Minaru-kun said and I saw Yukari-chan blushed a little.

"So tell the whole story Arisato-kun. The shadow earlier, you and your friends involment as well as Minato's" Mitsuru-sempai said.

Minaru-kun looked from each of us and blinked slowly. Standing near the wall Yazuro was fixing his whip.

"Well it all started the day Minato-niisan was able to summon his own persona"

"You mean Orpheus" I said. Instantly Minaru-kun and Yazuro-kun became confused.

"We know that Minato-kun can wield multiple personas we see him do it" I said. And all of them nodded

"Moving on Minato-niisan became aware of personas and shadows two years before the accident with our parents and I awakened to my persona a year before the accident. After that Professor's family took us in then we learn about the Paradox Tunnels"

Minaru-kun stopped to let me and Akihiko-sempai explain about the Paradox tunnels. After a long while of explanation Mitsuru-sempai was completely fascinated by the fact at the same time disturbed

"So a network of tunnels that contains shadows" Fuuka-chan murmured

"That's insane" Junpei-kun said

"Well before Minato-niisan moved here we had a mission to exterminate this really powerful shadow. What made it almost an impossible tasked was that. This shadow was connected to a very powerful persona. And it was attached to this kid." Minaru-kun's voice sounded eerie

"That must be difficult" Yukari-chan said and I saw a weak smile on Minaru-kun's face

"To be honest that kid was stuck in the tunnel for almost five years. And that kid is standing right here" All of us turned and saw a little girl by the stairs.

The girl must be eight years old. But her hair was silver. Her eyes sparkled like a ghostly blue. She smiled at us weakly then went straight to Minaru-kun

"It's been a while hasn't it Minaru Arisato" she said.

"You shouldn't be traveling in the Paradox Tunnel since you're still recovering Tanako-chan" Yazuro-kun said in a gentle tone.

"I know but I felt a strange presence. Ever since my persona slumbers in its deep sleep I can sense the very same Personas that was there during the rampage in the Paradox Tunnel"

The girl turned towards me and looked at me quizzically

"I feel a familiar presence in this one. Very faint and very familiar." She said then walked to the kitchen

"She's the girl but umm why is she like that" Yukari-chan asked

"The Paradox Tunnel affected Tanako in a way that made her like that. But now she's harmless" Yazuro-kun explained

Minaru-kun cleared his throat to get our attention

"Anyway after destroying the shadow. The Paradox Tunnel stopped making large gaping holes in cities enough to drag buildings in.

The Paradox Tunnels calmed down and shadows suddenly vanished from appearing the same with the tunnels. By your side of the story the only explanation was because the shadows are gathering here in Iwatodai. After that Minato-niisan came here and you guys took on the shadows" as Minaru-kun finished his story

Sakura-san served some snacks. All tension lifted as Minaru-kun and Yazuro-kun laughed


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After a few snacks Junpei-kun and Ken-kun talked with Yazuro-kun about their weapons. Mitsuru-sempai and Akihiko-kun talked with Sakura-san

Minaru-kun talked with Fuuka-san and layed with koro-chan. I was in the kitchen with Yukari-chan for some time alone.

"Now the mystery is solve. Minaru is actually Minato's little brother." Yukari-chan said and laughed a little

"I am sorry that I have lied to you" I said to her and she shook her head

"What Akihiko-sempai said was true. I don't know if I can tell Minaru-kun all those things. I decided that I want to be strong so that we can tell him what really happened" Yukari-chan said and smiled at me.

"Glad all of you are back" Mitsuru-sempai said as me and Yukari-chan rejoined

the rest.

Turning towards each of us and slowly blinking.

"Now while you were away I discussed with Sakura about our plan to help"

"Our plan to help?" Yukari-chan asked as everyone else turned to Mitsuru-sempai and Sakura-san

"Since our current members present here in Iwatodai are me, Minaru and Yazuro. We need help in finding and closing large Paradox Tunnels before it does damage to your city." Sakura-san said and all of us was stunned

"But with your gadgets you can handle it all by yourself" Ken-kun commented

"True that we can hold our own in combat but that if the enemy we are facing are just mere shadows. Now that I heard from Minaru the tiger shadow I'm afraid that was a Paradox Persona" she said and that got everyone's attention

"You see there are humans that get sucked inside the Paradox Tunnel. The persona will immedietly come to protect its user. But if they unable to make it out of the Paradox Tunnel the user will lose control over his or her persona thus making the persona go berserk and abandoning its user.

The person would be forced out the tunnel but the persona would remain. Hence the term Paradox Personas." Yazuro-explained

"That means it's practically dangerous to stay for a long time inside" Akihiko-sempai concluded.

"Yes and No" Sakura-san said

"As I said before Akihiko-san the chances are 80-20 on surviving inside the Paradox tunnel. It is dangerous to stay inside the Tunnel for a long period of time but not entirely impossible to stay for at least a day or two if you have the right equipment" Minaru-kun said

"With that said I believe you will provide us the equipment while we will provide you the assistance." Mitsuru-sempai said as she chuckled in the end

"Currently I asked professor to make your own Paradox Compass and Repulse system." Minaru-kun told us

Sakura-san and Yazuro-kun looked at Minaru-kun with a shocked expression.

"It seems like you were expecting them to assist us" Sakura-san said

"No I expected them to join" Minaru-kun said and everyone was silent

Suddenly Mitsuru-sempai laughed.

"You are quiet straight-forward Arisato-kun but it goes without asking. But yes we the members of SEES will joined your group" Mitsuru-sempai declared and everyone was both relief and anxious

"Alright the shadow kicking team is back!" Junpei-kun exclaimed

"But wait sempai both you and Akihiko-sempai in college and Ken-kun is staying with his Uncle how are we going to go on missions if you are in Tokyo and Akihiko-sempai is in Kyoto?" Yukari-chan asked

"That is a matter that I'm also concerned about" Akihiko-sempai added

"That's where Professor kicks in" Minaru-kun said and it caught everyone's attention.

"Minaru you're not thinking of-" Sakura-san was about to say more when Minaru-kun puts his index finger on her lips and winked

"How about you guys go to our room?" Minaru-kun said

"Wait our room?" Fuuka-san asked in a confused tone

"Mine and Minato-niisan's room" Minaru-kun said and I felt something pounding hard in my body.

As we got upstairs I noticed there was a lot of doors. But we went in the second door from the staircase. Inside was a bunk bed. A desk with two laptops, a sound system and by the corner was a large chest.

As we settled in the room something got my attention. A picture was sitting near one of the laptops I smiled when I saw the picture then suddenly all of us are clustered over the picture.

Minaru-kun barely noticed us looking at the picture as he went in the closet. It was a picture of him and Minato-kun smiling. Behind them was a garden filled with cherry blossom trees.

When Minaru-kun came out with a large box box finally noticed us.

"That's during our vacation in Osaka" Minaru-kun said and warm feelings filled me

"Man this really brings back those good times" Junpei-kun said and he was right.

Seeing him smile at the picture somehow makes me smile as well

"Umm so let's see. We have eight people in here." Minaru-kun said as he went through the inside if the box

"What are you doing?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"You need gadgets I'll give you some"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I do not understand" I told him and he just smiled

"You guys need items Professor will send some within tomorrow, but for now some you need to experience going within the Paradox tunnel" Minaru-kun said and handed me what looked like a pair of contacts

Then he gave Akihiko-kun a pair of black gloves that has a silver circle embedded on it.

"Well since I only know how Akihiko-sempai fights. Those gloves would be enough while you're in the Paradox Tunnel." Minaru-kun said as he sat down on his bed

"Hey what about us?" Junpei-kun asked

"Hmm, you fight with a two handed sword earlier with the tiger. So I'll check inside the box but for now I'll explain the contact and the gloves"

I tried on the contacts and they don't feel very different the same with conclusion reached Akihiko-sempai

"Are you sure these actually works?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"Oh they work alright. Those are called Houdini's black hands" Minaru-kun said and Akihiko-sempai open and closed his fingers around the gloves

"The Professor built them for quick use of offense and defense in both close and wide combat. It works in two ways. The first is Maxi million over drive" Minaru-kun said and Akihiko-sempai smiled

"Sound dangerous" Akihiko-sempai said

"Oh it is Houdini was known for being and escape artist and magician like his trick to make large things vanish. Maxi Million over drive is when just one punch and if it makes contact with anything. That object will be turned to dust"

Everyone looked at the gloves on Akihiko-sempai's hands as if it was a time bomb

"Whoa that is wicked" Ken-kun said

"Well all Akihiko-sempai has to do is say M over drive and the gloves will the its function" Minaru-kun added

"I'd like to use this in action" Akihiko-sempai said with a grin on his face.

"The other function would be Houdini's grasps. That functions allows you to use one hand to touch an object making it disappear and use the other hand and throw that object with both deadly accuracy and speed"

"An amazing invention, I would certainly love to meet this Professor Seijori" Mitsuru-sempai exclaimed

"Yeah me too" Junpei-kun added

"Well Professor is currently making more gadgets and getting him away from the laboratory is quiet impossible. So umm the code word for Houdini's grasps is grasps system" Minaru-kun concluded and faced me

"Now those are just like the Paradox Compass. You can use it to find the nearest Tunnel or find the nearest shadow. Just blink your eyes to use it. Sorry is not much but well since you are a robot and you have the orgia mode. I'm sure Professor will find a way to upgrade you" Minaru-kun said in an apologizing tone

"It's okay to wait you know Minaru-kun" Yukari-chan told him

"Oh I forgot, you use a bow and arrow right Yukari-sempai?" Minaru-kun asked

"Umm yeah why?"

"I got something in here that might work for you"

Minaru-kun went through the things in the box then he grabbed a short golden tube the size of a baton

"This would work" Minaru-kun said then handed it to Yukari-chan

"What's this?" Yukari-chan asked and Minaru-kun's eyes lit up.

"Hold it the way you hold a bow" Minaru-kun said

Yukari-chan stood up and outstretched her right hand then the tube shook and suddenly two curves came out from both sides until it locked in place. From its tips came a silvery wire.

"it became a bow!" Yukari-chan exclaimed

"It's called Diana's hunter. The roman name of Artemis's bow. The arrows will instantly appear once you pull the string. It never misses a target and even when the wind blows hard against it. It will always fly straight." Minaru-kun said and the instant Yukari-chan lets go of the bow it turned back to a golden tube.

"Okay who's next?" Minaru-kun asked and Junpei-kun jumps up and down

"Pick me, pick me" He said

"Settle down Stupei" Yukari-chan said and everyone laughed.

Once Minaru-kun gave the last item everyone was satisfied by what they got. Then I noticed that somehow each of the items are used frequently.

"Minaru-kun are these gadgets used before you gave them to us?" I asked

"Well since we need to get you guys used to fighting inside the Paradox Tunnels. Professor actually can't make any weapons or gadget for any of you since well he doesn't know you guys to well"

the last thing he gave each of us was a badge with a glowing blue light in the center.

"Use that to get here. They will open a Paradox Tunnel that will lead here just click it " He said

He smiled at us like he was contented somehow

"What's wrong Minaru-kun?" Fuuka-san asked

"It's just that I never thought those things would be used again. I thought they'll just gather dust inside the box." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The last person who used them was Minato-niisan." He said and everyone fell quiet

"Are you sure we can have them?" Akihiko-sempai asked

"I'm sure. I mean I can't use them since I already have the perfect weapon. Plus I'm sure he wanted you guys to have them too" He said and tears filled my eyes

Even Yukari-chan, the others just smiled and held their new weapons

"Hey come on don't cry" Minaru-kun said in a concern voice

"We are fine." Mitsuru-sempai said and everyone else said they were fine too.

"We will cherish them Minaru-kun" I said then he gave me a scarf that was light blue

"Since well the contacts aren't that useful when it comes to combat I'll give you this. It's called Pandora's weapon. It may looked like a scarf but when facing a shadow just take hold it in your hand and it will turn to any weapon that best suits you in the situation" He said and I run my fingers in the cotton scarf

I looked at Minaru-kun and smiled then his face became serious

"Now it's high time you guys enter the Paradox tunnel" he said and everyone nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys and welcome to the end of Chapter fifteen after this chapter I will start the next arc of the story so I'll be uploading a new story very soon. It'll be Persona 3 Fes Arcana Arc so there will be new characters and the story gets to be filled with more action and a lot of comedy and romance so I'll be working on the Arcana Arc and hope you guys would still enjoy the story<strong>


End file.
